


Close Your Eyes

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Papyrus has a surprise for Edge.





	Close Your Eyes

“Edge please! Close your eyes!” Papyrus insisted that his lover do this before taking another step further down the hall way.

 

Edge had been protesting, but more in a teasing manner, he liked to poke some fun at his peppier counterpart and annoy him some, though he conceded as any further prodding might start to make his dearest really mad, and closed his eyes.

 

“Okay, just make sure I don’t bump into anything. I’m carrying precious cargo, yanno.” of course, referring to the fact that he was several months pregnant with his and Papyrus’s first child.

 

Two hands came down onto Edge’s arms as he was gently pushed forward to walk. He already knew where he was being taken, as for the passed few weeks, Papyrus had banned him from stepping foot into this room while he worked on it. He might have gotten to peek in once, but there was while it was still in the process of having the walls repainted from the harsh autumn orange it was to something soft and creamy.

 

The only thing he expected to be different was for the walls to change color, he had not seen any of the furniture or wall hangings that were in store for him to see.

 

“Wait wait,” Papyrus stopped Edge, he could heard the door handle turning, “Keep those eyes closed!” the door opened swiftly, huh, Papyrus must have put some WD-40 on the hinge as it used to creak open.

 

Then Edge was directed in, being slow and careful of where he stepped. Walking along though, he did step on a rug that was very plush and soft. Soon enough, he was being turned around.

 

“Sit down very slowly.” Papyrus directed, helping to make sure that Edge did not slip or miss the seat.

 

Once he sat down, it was some kind of comfortably cushioned arm chair, though with the way it moved as he sat, meant it was some kind of rocking chair.

 

Papyrus gave a huff and stepped back, “Okay! Open them!”

 

Edge slowly opened his eyes, things slowly came into view as he soon had them wide and his vision was clear.

 

“Welcome to the new and improved:  **nursery!** ” Papyrus threw his arms up in the air to the newly transformed room, no longer was it some storage space/office space that had little use to it, but a brand new, pastel and cream colored nursery.

 

When Papyrus said he would take on this project of making “ _the best nursery ever for the greatest child ever_ ” Edge might have imagined something a little more extravagant and over the top. And yet, this was rather surprising as the room was so much more subdued and simple… Edge was glad.

 

The room was kinda small to start, but Papyrus helped open it up with the creamy walls and light colored furniture, a crib, sliding door closet that had the changing table stowed away within and many of the baby clothes they had gathered so far lining within there, there was a bookshelf just to the left of him, while looking at the windows to his right there were some wonderful mesh curtains. And boy oh boy, did Papyrus pick out some of the cutest wall hangings. The wall by the baby’s bed was decorated with cute trees and clouds that were much closer to the ceiling. And when Edge turned to look behind him, there were photographs hanging on the wall, well, a few photographs in frames while the other frames remained empty. Surely to filled with photos of their adorable little bundle of joy to come.

 

“And one more thing.” Papyrus walked over to the windows, pulling down the shutters which helped really darken the room, which would make it perfect for nap times, then he shut the door and flipped off the light switch.

 

The ceiling was decorated with many glow-in-the-dark stars, but actually they weren’t those usual cheap post it sticker stars, they were painted, and they were many different colors too. It was rather impressive. Edge leaned his head back to happily stare at the stars, “… Wow…”

 

Papyrus gave a warning just before turning the light back on, the paint on the ceiling did not contrast too much with the lights on in the room, making them perfect for viewing more in the dark.

 

“Um… So! What do you think?” Now Papyrus seemed a bit nervous, Edge had not said much at all and was just observing the space.

 

Edge looked down to Papyrus, slowly the corners of his mouth came up as he rested his hands over his tummy, “They’re going to love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still more prompt fills for Tumblr


End file.
